In The Snow, In My Head
by joedan84
Summary: A blizzard in Smallville, and a missing person causes true feelings to emerge. "Think about it, Clark. You have to be sure that once the snow clears you'll feel the same way and not run back to Lana."
1. Default Chapter

Started and Finished: December 10, 2002 

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker 

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, Martha/Jonathan, Lana/Clark angst on Lana's part 

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Angst, Drama 

Spoilers: slight Skinwalker, Hothead, Cool, Crush, Obscura

Summary: A blizzard in Smallville, and a missing person causes true feelings to emerge. "Think about it, Clark. You have to be sure that once the snow clears you'll feel the same way and not run back to Lana." 

Disclaimer: I do not own yummy Tom Welling/Clark Kent, gorgeous Allison Mack/Chloe Sullivan, suave Michael Rosenbaum/Lex Luthor, sexy Sam Jones III/Pete Ross, beautiful Kristin Kreuk/Lana Lang, or any other character. All I own is a Smallville baseball cap! 

Author's Note: This story was actually a dream I had last night. I wrote it out into story form because Lana angst is just too much fun! Great and mucho thanks to my most wonderful beta, Mary. A.k.a. the great ILoveClarkKent!!

****

In The Snow, In My Head

Chapter 1 

Chloe ran into the Talon, shaking the snowflakes from her hair with a grin. 

"Is it snowing?" Lana called to her friend. 

Chloe pulled off her jacket. "Just a little," she said, shaking the snow from her jacket with a laugh. 

"Hey, watch where you're putting that," Lana told her, breaking into a smile. 

"Sorry," Chloe replied, hanging the jacket up on a hook by the door. "Hey, is Clark or Pete here?" 

"Over here," Clark called out. 

Chloe walked around the corner into the main room. "Hey, you guys," she said, smiling brightly in Clark's direction. 

Pete laughed at her expression. "Why are you so happy?" 

"It's snowing, Pete. Do you know how rare snow is in Metropolis, a mere three hours away?" Chloe asked, shaking her now wet hair. 

"It's the little things," Clark said, grinning at Chloe. 

"You want a latte?" Lana asked, walking up to the table. 

"Sure," Chloe responded, looking up at her friend as she sat next to Clark. "Oh, I almost forgot. Dad got called to a business meeting in Metropolis this morning." 

"In Metropolis? But LexCorp is based out here," Lana pointed out in confusion. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, but LuthorCorp isn't. Apparently, Lionel wants Lex to go in on a business deal with him." 

"LexCorp and LuthorCorp working together? Why does that seem like a bad idea?" Clark asked, looking warily at Chloe. 

"Because it is. From what Dad says Lex doesn't want to do it, but we know how pushy Lionel can be," Chloe answered. "Anyway, Lex wanted Dad there as head manager, so Dad left. He won't be back until late tomorrow." 

"Meaning Luthor won't either," Pete said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Let's go wrap the mansion!" 

Lana shook her head, walking away to get the coffee. 

"Yes, Pete. Let's wrap a house the size of a castle-" Chloe started. 

"It _is_ a castle," Pete interrupted. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "My point is that it's freezing outside, snowing, and there's supposed to be a blizzard. Not exactly TP weather." 

Pete pouted. "My one chance and I miss it." 

Chloe ignored Pete and turned to Clark. "What's up?" 

"Hi, Chloe," Clark said, breaking into a larger grin. "See, I say hi…occasionally." 

Chloe laughed as Lana set her mug down in front of her. "Clark, I might swoon," she teased. 

Clark beamed, but Pete gagged. 

"It's about ti-" Pete was cut off when Chloe's hand clamped over his mouth. 

"You want to live to see junior year, you won't _ever_ finish that sentence," she said menacingly. 

Pete's eyes got wide, but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

"Ew!" Chloe exclaimed, ripping her hand away. "Peter Ross, keep your tongue in your mouth!" 

Pete grinned. 

"As much as I would love to stay here and-" Chloe cut _herself_ off this time, looking at Lana looking at Clark. "Actually, I wouldn't. I'm going home." 

"But you just got here," Clark complained. 

Chloe smiled brightly. "You're not going to miss me, are you Clark?" she asked, standing. 

"Don't I always?" Clark asked. 

Chloe burst into laughter, stopping when she saw Clark's face. "Oh, you were serious." 

"Not anymore. Go," Clark said, turning to talk to Pete. 

Chloe patted the top of Clark's head. "Bye, guys. Lana, I'll see you at home later." 

"Okay. Bye, Chloe," Lana said, watching her friend leave. 

"Hey, Chloe!" Pete called out. 

Chloe stepped back around the corner. "Yeah, Pete?" 

Pete walked over to her. "Clark and I are going to come over later when Lana gets off." 

Chloe sighed. "Not only do I have to watch them stare at each other here, it has to be in my own house?" she asked, pulling her coat on. "Do you want to torture me, Pete? Do you dislike me that much?" 

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked, walking up with Lana. 

"Methods of torture," Chloe answered seriously, frowning when Clark glanced at Lana.

Pete put an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You know you want us to come over." 

Chloe smiled at Pete's attention. "Fine, fine. But if my dad asks, it was Clark's idea." 

"Hey, why my idea?" Clark complained. 

Chloe laughed. "Cause it's funny to see you pout," she answered, trying not to smile. "Bye." Chloe said, pulling open the door. A gust of snow-filled wind swept into the Talon. 

"Wow, it's really picking up," Lana said, watching the snow move in flurries outside. 

"All the more reason to get home. See you guys tonight," Chloe said, trudging to her car. 

"Be careful. It's dangerous," Clark called after her, but his voice was lost on the wind. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2

"Jonathan," Martha called, wrapping her arms around herself as she fought her way through the wind to the barn. "Jonathan!"

"Martha, you need to stay inside where it's warm," Jonathan said, walking to his wife.

Martha looked around the barn. "So do you," she pointed out. "Come on."

"I have to finish tying down the equipment. If it gets covered in snow it'll rust," Jonathan told her.

"I'll help, it will go faster that way," Martha offered, walking to where a tarp was laying over the tractor.

Once the tarp was tied down Jonathan took Martha's hand. "Let's go inside. It's not safe out here anymore."

Martha nodded, letting Jonathan lead her through the blinding snow. Once inside Martha took off her coat and gloves. "I'm worried about Clark. He was only going to the talon for a while to talk to Chloe and Pete. He should have been home by now," she said, making a pot of coffee.

"He's Clark, Martha. If anyone can handle this, he can. Besides, he probably got snowed in. I'm sure he'll call," Jonathan assured her.

"You're right," she answered, kissing her husband briefly. "I better get all the blankets."

"I'll tape up the windows to keep out the cold," Jonathan replied, walking to the kitchen counter.

***

Lex couldn't see where he was going. He was supposed to be on his way to Metropolis, but had gotten hung up when a business call had come through. So, he sent Gabe on ahead in the helicopter and decided to drive. 

Now, almost three hours later Gabe was probably relaxing in his penthouse, while Lex fought the roads. This was useless. He wasn't going anywhere, much less to metropolis, in this weather. It was a lost cause. He shook his head at how far he had gotten. From his home to the talon. Not exactly far.

Lex got out, wincing when the wind brought the car door slamming on his gloved hand. He pulled his long black jacket around himself, making his way to the door.

"Lex?" Lana asked, walking up to him. "I thought you were in Metropolis."

Lex brushed the snow from his shoulders. "The roads are snowed up, and even if they weren't you can't see two feet in front of the car out there."

"But, Chloe's out there," Clark said, worry taking over as he walked quickly to Lex.

Lex looked concerned for a moment. "How long ago did she leave?"

"About five minutes," Pete put in, coming up behind Clark.

"She probably made it home," Lex assured the worried friends. 

***

Chloe groaned. "She hadn't gotten to the end of main street when the snow got more dense. She could barely see, and her old car wasn't doing very well. It kept spitting and sputtering.

"If you die on me I will never talk to you again," she told it.

As soon as she said it the heater went out. "_No_," Chloe exclaimed, hitting the unit. "Come on. Come _on_. _Work_!"

The heater came on for half a second before shutting off again. "I hate you. You know that, right? I really do. You're going in the junk heap if I ever make it home."

Chloe looked at her speedometer. Seventeen miles per hour. She passed the old Garfeigh farm when the car sputtered and died.

"No, no, no. Don't you dare leave me out here," she told it, cranking the engine. 

She twisted the key, and pushed on the gas. Nothing happened. She did it again. Still nothing.

"This is not the way I wanted to die," Chloe told the vintage car. "It is not at all the way I wanted to die."


	3. 3

Chapter 3

"Clark? I can barely hear you, son," Jonathan said loudly into the phone. "What? Okay. Yes, I will. Alright. Stay put. Clark, I'm serious. I'll find out. Do _not_ leave the Talon. I know you can survive this weather, but I said no. Do you hear me? Good. Stay put. Alright. Bye," Jonathan said, hanging up the phone.

"Jonathan? Was that Clark?" Martha asked, walking into the room.

Jonathan nodded. "He, Pete, Lex, Lana, and some others are snowed in at the Talon."

"What was that about staying put?" Martha asked, laying an armful of blankets on the counter.

Jonathan's eyes got a sad look in them. 

"Jonathan? What is it?" Martha asked, walking to her husband.

"Chloe went out in the storm. If Clark is right about the time she left, there's no way she made it home," Jonathan told her.

Martha gasped. "Does Clark know that?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. Lex convinced him she's safe at home, but she left ten minutes ago."

"Oh, Jonathan. What if she's out there?" Martha asked, her eyes wide.

"Her cell phone isn't working and no one's answering at Gabe's," Jonathan replied. "I promised Gabe that we'd watch out for the girls."

"What are you going to do? You can't go out in the storm," Martha pointed out. "If anyone can, it's Clark."

"Clark, can't. Pete could cover for him, but everyone would figure it out. I have to take the truck. I put the snow tires on this morning," Jonathan told her.

***

"Lex, your hand," Lana said, handing him a latte.

Lex looked at his red knuckles. "It's nothing," he told her.

Lana seemed to study him for a moment before nodding once. She walked to where Clark and Pete were standing around talking. "Clark? Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Clark just waved her away, talking to Pete. "I know she's out there, Pete. I know she is. I can feel it."

"Clark, I'm sure she got home," Lana put in.

Clark looked at Lana. "No, she didn't, Lana. I don't know how I know, but I do."

"Cla-" Lana started again.

Clark interrupted her. "I'm going to go talk to Lex." With that he left.

Lana was in shock. Clark had never openly ignored her before. It was a complete turn-around. Pete gave her an apologetic look before following Clark. Lana gave one last look at Clark's back before going back to the counter.

***

"Here I am. Snowed in-in this POS-car, while Clark and Lana are snowed in at the Talon. They're probably getting all warm and cozy as we speak," Chloe muttered harshly, slamming her hand against the dashboard. "Why is it always me? Why me? I'm always the one in trouble."

Chloe rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Oh, Clark. Come save me," she said, rolling her eyes. "I knew it was you, it's always you. Well, where is he now? Huh? In the Talon, probably drinking a hot chocolate, and snuggling with Lana to conserve body heat."

Chloe wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck. "I can't stay out here or I'll freeze to death." The Sullivan home was about half a mile down the road. Actually, it was the only shelter between her car and anything else.

Chloe took a blanket from the backseat of the car. "Now I'm glad Lana was so cold the other day," she said gratefully.

Chloe struggled to open the car door against the wind, pocketing her keys. She threw her purse over her head, letting the wind slam the car door. Shivering, she wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "Here goes nothing."


	4. 4

Chapter 4

"Clark, you can't just leave," Pete pressed. "Think about it. You go out in the blizzard that no human could survive in, only to come back in half a second later with Chloe in your arms? You're asking for someone to find out."

Clark slammed his fist on the counter, hearing a slight cracking noise. "Fine, Pete. Whatever."

"Hey, don't get mad at me," Pete said, putting his hands up. 

Clark softened. "I'm sorry, Pete. I'm just worried."

"Clark, come look at this," Lana called, beckoning Clark over.

"Yeah, Lana?" Clark asked, walking to his friend.

Lana gestured for him to follow her into the stock room. "I was supposed to order two days ago, but haven't gotten around to it. Now we're almost out of food. I can't feed almost fifteen people for the rest of the night, Clark. It's not possible."

"Then we'll have to ration it out," Lex said, walking up behind them. "No one's going anywhere tonight."

"I have two of Mrs. Kent's pies, two cakes, ten muffins, and an endless supply of coffee. Not exactly healthy or nutritious," Lana said, looking from one guy to the other.

"We'll have to get over it," Pete told her. "What other choice do we have?"

***

"I'm s-s-so- co-cold," Chloe said, her teeth chattering. Her shoes were soaked through to her socks. She could feel it squishing between her toes.

Chloe looked down. "Great, I have icicles for feet," she said, looking at her snow-covered shoes. 

She looked back to where she had come. She had only been walking a few minutes on flat ground, but the snow was so dense she couldn't see her car. Chloe tried not to think about the option of her getting lost. 

"Come on, Sullivan. You've been almost fried, frozen, chainsawed, buried alive, and on more than one occasion thrown to your death. Can't you handle a little snow?" she asked herself, watching her breath make patterns in the air.

"Besides, if you freeze to death, who will keep Lana away from Clark?" she asked. "Absolutely no one. That's why you gotta fight."

Chloe repositioned the blanket on her shoulders. "Why do I have to live so far away? Why couldn't we have lived in Nell's old flower shop by the Talon?"

***

"Jonathan, I want to find her as much as you, but this is suicide!" Martha said, watching as Jonathan made a pile of blankets and thermoses of coffee.

"Martha, I promised I'd take care of her and I don't go back on my word," Jonathan replied. 

"Fine, then I'm going with you. If she's out there, she'll need a mother's touch," Martha said, putting the things into a box.

"No. I can't let you put yourself in danger," Jonathan said, pulling Martha away from the supplies.

Martha put her hands on Jonathan's shoulders. "I can't let you go alone," she said, looking into his eyes.

Jonathan nodded once, a slight smile forming. "Alright."


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Chloe reached up to snap a twig off of a tree. She bent down to use it to scrape some of the ice off of her shoes. 

"It's no use," she sighed sadly. "I'm so tired."

Chloe leaned against the tree, shutting her eyes briefly. It felt good to rest.

"No," she told herself, standing abruptly. "I can't sleep. I have to keep going. I have to."

Chloe shook the blanket to dislodge some of the snow. When she was satisfied she wrapped it back around her shoulders. "Old MacDonald had a farm. E-i-e-i-o," she sang to keep her mind off of the snow. "And on that farm he had a dense farmboy. E-i-e-i-o. With some flannel here and some flannel there. Here some flannel, there some flannel, everywhere some flannel, flannel. Old MacDonald had a farm. E-i-e-i-o."

Amazing enough, it was helping.

***

"Jonathan, look. That's her car," Martha said, pointing at a red blur.

Jonathan pulled the truck over to the side of the road slowly. "Stay here. I'll get her."

"I hope she's okay," Martha said as Jonathan climbed from the truck. 

Jonathan slammed the door shut, making his way to Chloe's car. He knocked on the window, but no response. Opening the door he looked inside. It was empty. Jonathan took a deep breath. That meant she could be anywhere. 

With a sigh he got back into the truck.

"Jonathan, no," Martha said, anticipating his words.

Jonathan looked to his wife. "She's not in the car."

Martha looked close to tears. "Where could she be?"

Jonathan pushed the gas, reaching over to take Martha's hand. "We'll find her, Martha."

***

Lana sat next to Clark, reaching over to cover his hand with hers. He didn't even seem aware that she was there.

Clark was close to tears. He couldn't get a hold of his parents. He didn't know where Chloe was. For all he knew she could be dead by now.

"Chloe," he said quietly.

He had never felt this helpless. Never been so unable to do anything. Clark had always saved Chloe when she was in trouble. Now all he could do was sit around hoping she wouldn't freeze to death before he got to her.

"Where's Chloe?" he asked to no one in particular.

Lana removed her hand as if it had been burnt. She quickly stood, walking into the back storage room.

"Lana?" Pete asked, watching her go.

Lana put up a hand to stop his questions and retreated to the back room. As soon as she shut the door her tears broke free. She was trapped in the Talon with Clark Kent. The same Clark Kent that was madly in love with her, and he wouldn't so much as look at her.

She knew she was being selfish. Chloe was in danger. She might be hurt. But right now all Lana could think about was the way Clark's eyes looked every time someone mentioned Chloe's name. Like someone had told him it was Christmas morning.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

"And on his farm he had a tragic homecoming queen. E-i-e-i-o. With a pink sweater set here, and a pink sweater set there. Here a pink sweater set , there a pink sweater set, everywhere pink sweater sets. Old-" Chloe stopped when she saw lights ion the distance. 

That was ridiculous. If she was right she had to be at least a quarter mile from home. There was no way she could see any lights from it yet. 

Chloe shrugged. "Great, now I'm hallucinating," she said through clenched teeth.

She could no longer feel her feet, but she trudged along anyway, not daring to stop. Chloe shook with cold.

"Old MacDonald had a farm. E-i-e-i-o. And on that farm was a loyal best friend…" Once again Chloe stopped as the light got closer. It was a car. More importantly, Clark's car.

She tried to wave at it, but her arms wouldn't move. "Hey," she squeaked out, trying to yell.

The truck stopped a few feet in front of her and someone jumped out. 

"Clark?" she asked tiredly as the man wrapped a strong arm around her.

"No, sweetie. It's Jonathan. You're going to be okay, now," Jonathan assured her, leading her back to the truck. A few steps from the door Chloe fainted.

***

"Everyone, it looks like we're going to be spending the night here," Lex announced. "We have cake, pie, and muffins. Take as little as you can get by on. As for coffee, you're welcome to as much as you want."

Everyone made a rush for the counter as Lex stepped out of the way.

"You okay, man?" Pete asked, looking at Clark. 

Clark was shredding napkins on a nearby table. Almost the whole table was covered in them. "What if she's dead and I never told her?" he asked the room.

Lex sat across from Clark as Pete slid in next to Clark. 

"Never told her what?" Lex asked, looking at his best friend.

Clark looked up at Lex, his blue-green eyes filled with sadness. "That I don't want Lana. I want her."

Pete's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" he asked in shock.

Clark turned to Pete. "Pete, I don't want Lana. I want Chloe. I realize it now."

"Are you sure?" Lex asked, warily. "Are you sure you're not just feeling this because she's missing?"

"Because if you are, and then you change your mind later, you'll…" Pete trailed off. "Honestly, you'd kill her and then I'd kill you."

"You can't-" Clark cut himself off, shooting a glance at Lex.

"I can try, Clark," Pete answered. "And believe me I won't stop."

Clark sighed heavily. "It's more than that. When she pulled the friends card something inside screamed at me when I agreed."

"Think about it, Clark. You have to be sure that once the snow clears you'll feel the same way and not run back to Lana," Lex warned.

***

Jonathan scooped the girl into his arms, kicking the truck door so Martha would open it. He nestled Chloe in next to Martha, then crossed to his side of the truck.

"Jonathan, she's covered in ice," Martha said, fearing for the girl. "She's completely blue."

Jonathan reached over and grabbed a blanket out of the box at Martha's feet. "Take the other one off of her and put this one on. We'll go to her house. It's the closest."

Martha wrapped Chloe tightly. She ran her fingers through Chloe's hair, trying to get some of the ice and snow out. "You'll be okay, Chloe. I know you will. It's alright. You'll be okay. You'll be just fine," Martha crooned.

Jonathan started the truck on its slow trek to the Sullivan home as Martha held Chloe tightly.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

"Mrs. Kent? Mr. Kent?" Chloe asked, walking down the stairs.

Martha smiled up at her. "Good morning, Chloe."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, thinking. 

"You got caught in the snowstorm," Jonathan supplied.

Chloe took a swig from the mug that Martha handed. "I remember. And you came to save me."

"Well, it wasn't as heroic as that," Martha said with a laugh.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Chloe told them sincerely.

"You're welcome," Jonathan answered.

"Why don't you go get on some warm clothes. The roads have cleared enough, I think, and I know four people who would love to see that you're okay," Martha told her.

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Chloe got dressed and the three piled into the Kent truck. They drove slowly to the Talon where people were already spilling out.. Martha and Jonathan climbed form the truck as Clark came out of the coffee house. 

"Clark!" Martha called, walking quickly to her son. She wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Jonathan walked up, joining in the hug.

"Did you-?" Clark asked, his voice breaking. "Is she-?"

Martha turned to the truck with a bright smile. A moment later Chloe climbed out, hugging her jacket to herself.

"Chloe!" Clark said in relief. He rushed to her.

Chloe smiled as Clark approached. She didn't get a chance to say anything as Clark swept her into his arms and spun them in a circle.

"Whoa, Clark," Chloe said with a laugh. "I'm okay."

Clark set her down, but didn't let her go. "Yeah, now you tell me. You couldn't tell me last night?" he teased.

Chloe looked adoringly up into Clark's eyes. "Well, last night I was on the side of the road, in a blizzard, walking to my house, and singing Old MacDonald," Chloe threw back with a satisfied smirk.

Clark pressed his lips to hers, cutting off further communication. At first Chloe resisted, not understanding. After a split second she wrapped her arms around Clark's shoulders, relaxing in his arms.

Clark pulled back, pulling Chloe tight against his chest. "I was so worried," he said into her hair.

Chloe smiled against his chest.

"Chloe," a voice came behind Clark.

"I'm so glad you're okay," another voice said.

Chloe looked around Clark to find Lex and Pete walking up to her. "Hey, guys."

Clark stepped back a step, leaving his arm firmly around Chloe. He glanced at the people leaving the Talon. For a second he thought he saw Lana standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes, but then she was gone.

"So, that was some snow last night, huh?" Chloe asked the group with a grin.


End file.
